A Giant Named Tiny
by Empress Yzma
Summary: Rumple sees a giant foot print on the beach. It sounds better than the summery and please go easy it's my first story!


This is my first story so please go easy on me! Thanks!

I do NOT own Once Upon a Time or the characters!

Rumplestitltskin was walking on the beach when he suddenly saw a giant foot print on the sand. Rumple has long brown hair and amber eyes. He has gold-like scales on his skin and wears a brownish crocodile vest with a brown shirt. On top of the vest, he wears a crocodile jacket with a frill that goes down the opening, and wears black knee high leather boots.

"A giant's foot print?" He said. "Giants don't live in the Enchanted Forest!"

As he was investigating the foot print, he spotted another one but this time it looked like it was from the right foot.

"Either the Queen brought a giant here, or it came down the beanstalk." Rumple guessed.

Just then he saw the Mad Hatter, Jefferson, walking down the beach with his large hat/portal. Jefferson has short brown hair and blue eyes. He wears a brown fur coat with black stripes that run down, in his right hand is his hat that opens portals to other magical realms. The hat is black with a purple ribbon that is tied along the base of the top hat, inside it is a red felt.

Jefferson walked up to the Dark One and asked him "Did a giant come down the beanstalk?" Rumple replied "Maybe, but there are no beanstalk anywhere near this part of the forest!"

Jefferson nodded "Well, maybe the Queen has something to do with this"

Rumple put on a thinking face, why would the Evil Queen need for a giant?

"Well, I for one am not going to stand here and ponder, I'm going to go find out myself!" Rumple said. With that, he disappears in the dark red smoke.

The Evil Queen, Regina was looking out of her balcony in the Dark Palace, formerly know as the Summer Palace before she became queen. Regina wears a red jacket with a collar on her neck. The jacket's tail reaches to the balls of her feet. She wears a black leather gloves and black leather pants with black knee high leather boots and a purple hat on the top of her head.

"Well, it seems you've taken the power quite well!" Rumple said as he sits in her couch "Gives your cheeks a nice rosy colour!"

"What are you doing here?" Regina asked.

"I came to know about the giant!" Rumple sang as he stood to face the Queen.

"What giant?" The Queen asked confused. The Dark One looks at her with a surprised expression.

"You mean you don't know?" Said Rumple.

"About what?" Asked Regina.

Rumple stared at her blankly, then he let out a chuckle, "It seems that, a giant has come for a visit!" Rumple said as he waked over to the mirror.

"What!" Regina boomed. She walked over the the mirror full of frustration and anger. She stood in front of the mirror and said "Come to me". The mirror then showed a head of a man with a black beard and bald.

"You called, my Queen" the Mirror said.

"See if you could locate a giant in the Enchanted Forest, now!" The Queen demanded.

The face in the mirror disappears and it was replaced by a giant with long curly brown hair that wears a brown fur coat and red pyjama pants with brown elf shoes, thats walking towards the Royal Castle, where Snow White, Prince Charming, their older daughter Emma her little brother Neal and Emma's son Henry.

"It seems that the giant if off the see the Charmings!" Rumple sang.

Regina's face paled. "We need to get there now! Henry's there!" Regina said as she disappears in a cloud of purple smoke. Rumple sighed and vanished in a dark red smoke.

When the 2 most powerful practitioners of magic arrived in front of the Royal Castle, they used their magic to immobilize the giant.

"LET ME GO!" The giant roared as he struggles to move.

"Stop trying to break free dearie, it'll never work!" Rumple yelled at the giant.

"Why are you here and what do you want!" Regina asked.

"MY NAME IS TINY, AND I HAVE COME TO GET MY REVENGE ON PRINCE DAVID!" Tiny roared. The Charmings came running out of the Royal Castle to find the giant struggling.

"What's happening?" Charming asked Rumple and Regina.

"DAVID! PREPARE YOUR SELF!" Tiny said growling at Charming.

"My name is not David, my name is James!" Charming said to the giant. "David is my twin brother, but he is long gone, dead!"

"Why are you looking for David?!" Regina asked Tiny.

Tiny stopped struggling and looked down with sadness in his eyes.

"He killed all of my relatives and made me destroy every single one of the magic beans so that he can't use them for selfish purposes. Which is why I am the last of the giants." Tiny said.

"Well you don't have to worry, he's long gone!" Snow told Tiny.

Tiny stared at James. His eyes flared once again and attempted to brake free once again. Tiny, being a giant, kept on struggling. Rumple and Regina can no longer keep him in place.

"Ugh! Emma!" Regina yelled at her. "Don't just stand there! Help us out!"

Emma stood in front of the Dark One and the Evil Queen and raised both her hand up. Yellow light shot out from her hands joining the purple and red light as they tried to contain the struggling giant.

"Tiny please calm down!" Snow said.

"HOW DO I KNOW THAT YOUR NOT DAVID!" Tiny yelled. "FOR ALL I KNOW YOU'ER JUST LYING TO ME!"

"I promise, I'm not lying. Please, just trust me" James said calmly.

Tiny stopped struggling. "But that still doesn't make up for everything that he has done. I'm all alone up there in the giant's castle" Tiny said.

Snow had an idea. "Regina, do you know a spell to make him into our size?" Snow asked.

Regina looked at her with a confused face and answered that she does.

Snow turned to Regina "Since he's the only giant that exists, why don't we let him work with the dwarves?" Snow suggested.

Regina looked at Snow with wide eyes "What! You can't be serious!" Rumple rolled his eyes and put his hands down.

Regina glared at the imp "What do you think your doing!" Regina yelled at him. The Dark One just sighed and flicked his right hand. Tiny was then covered in dark blue smoke and shrunk down to their size. Emma stopped and looked at the shrunken giant, Regina stopped as well.

Tiny looked up, "Do you really think, that I'd be better off as a dwarve?" Tiny asked Snow.

Snow just nodded "I know that they'll accept you" Snow reassured Tiny "Besides, I'm sure they'er gonna need more hands to find some fairy dust for the fairies!"

"Thank you so much guys!" Tiny said as his eyes started to water. Henry went up to him and gave him a hug to calm him down.

Rumplestiltskin sighed "Well now this is settled, I assume that you won't be needing my assistance any more!" He said. With that he disappeared in a cloud of red smoke. Regina just sighed, she went up to Henry and gave him a hug before she disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke.

Snow smiled at Tiny "Come on, I'll take you to them. Emma" Emma just smiled before Snow, Tiny and Emma disappeared in a cloud of yellow smoke. Henry and James just smiled at each other before heading back to the castle.

The End


End file.
